numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrangements
Arrangements are when Numberlemon characters switch shapes. RULES ON ADDING ARRANGEMENTS *NOBODY CARES about face placement. The only thing that matters is the SHAPE. *COLOR PLACEMENT DOESN’T MATTER EITHER. Same shape, same arrangement. *Shapes that have fraction blocks doesn't count as arrangements. For example, a 2×3.5 rectangle doesn't count as one of Sammy's arrangements. *And learn how to use the arrangement codes on the Learningblocks wiki before using them. *If you're adding arrangements, remember to increase the arrangement count. List of arrangements (1/1) Rebe is just one block. She only has one arrangement. NL-1 art.png|Square / Cube / Triangular (1) (2/2) Guarien only has two arrangements: vertical and horizontal. 2.png|Vertical (1x2) 09B.png|Horizontal (2x1) Jackerson has six arrangements: vertical, triangular, 1L+2, 2+1L, 2+1R and horizontal. 2D (6/6) vertical (1).JPG|Vertical (1x3) 3horizontal.png|Horizontal (3x1) FB3CE134-1FEF-453A-989F-6B4360FC27CA.jpeg|Odd Block Left/L-shape (1L+2) 3triang.png|Odd Block Right/Triangular (1R+2) upleftarrow.JPG|Up-Left Arrow (2+1L) 3arrowhead.png|Up-Right Arrow (2+1R) (8/19) Squarangl'r can be arranged vertically or in a square. He can also be horizontal, L/J-shaped, S/Z-shaped, Bolt-shaped, or T-shaped. vertical.JPG|Vertical (1x4) Squarangl'r.png|Square (2x2) I'm a cat person.png|Horizontal (4) bolt.JPG|Bolt (1L+2+1R) lshape.JPG|L-shape ((1x2)L+2) tshape.JPG|T-shape (3+1C) sidewayst.JPG|Sideways T (1L+2+1L) D37FAC99-E2BF-430D-BBC0-985D9875200A.png|S shape /“Five” (4/63) Sis/Millyrain’s main arrangement is U-shaped, but she couldn’t rearrange herself until Season 3. She made all of the arrangements in Dark Magic A is Dark Magic A. However, this is non-canon, due to Yokai being sick and tired of TSRITW's constant Millyrain abuse. Additionally, some people like to forget the fact that she can only rearrange with an Exponent Symbol on her. Sis Dawndusk.png|Main (1>1+3) Exponent Sis.png|Exponent (3+1>1) ActualVerticalDawndusk.jpeg|Vertical (1x5) 72DD0A7E-5E72-4E18-92FB-FC4B15ED93A4.jpeg|Horizontal (5x1) (11/216) Soloer can be vertical, 2x3, 3x2 or horizontal. He can also be triangular. soloervertical.JPG|Vertical (1x6) SOLOER.png|2x3 3x2.png|3x2 KEWL_DAWG_SOLOER.png|Horizontal (6x1) 6triang.png|Triangular (1R+2R+3) 6hat.png|Hat (2C+4) ONE THREE N TWO.png|Pointing Up (1L+2R+3) FOUR N TWO.png|Four And Two ((2x1)L+2x2) FIVE N ONE.png|Five And One ((4x1)L+2) WEIRD SPARK.png|Spark Thing (2R+1R+3) T.png|Tall T (3+(1x3)C) (5/760) Sammy can be vertical, 1+2x3, or horizontal. 7tall.JPG|Vertical (1x7) KEWL_DOG.png|Horizontal (7x1) Punchcar the 7.png|Odd Block Right (1R+2x3) Sketch-1566147637888.png|H shape (1>1+3+1>1) Samm i.png|Snake-Like Thing (1R+4+(1x2)L) Alex can make a wide variety of shapes. He is mostly seen 4x2, but he can be vertical, 2x4, 2+3+3, a donut, and other shapes. 2D (18/2,725) IMG_20190811_081954_724.JPG|Vertical (1x8) I'm really uncomfortable.png|2x4 Numberblock OC.png|4x2 KEWL DAWG.PNG|Horizontal (8x1) donut.JPG|Donut (3+1>1+3) IMG_20190810_164623_029.JPG|Zigzag (1L+2L+2C+2R+1R) Not so square.PNG|Almost Square (2R+3x2) The e arrangement.PNG|E-shape (2+1L+2+1L+2) 2 S Tetrominoes stacked on eachother.PNG|Two Parts Shifted (2R+2L+2R+2L) Chair.PNG|Lowercase H (1L+3+(1>1)x2) The hammer arrangement.PNG|Hammer Time (3x2+(1x2)C) 8bit oval.PNG|8-Bit Oval (2C+4+2C) SQUAREZZZ.PNG|One Four Shifted (2L+4+2R) Number 4 arrangement.PNG|Mock Four (1L+(1>1)L+4+1CR) IMG_20190811_183347_529.JPG|Mock One (1C+2L+(1x2)C+3) 04DDA8C5-6F29-43EB-BC6F-DA2891CE4574.png|U-shape (1>1+3x2) IMG_20190824_185813_908.JPG|Upside-down L (4+(1x4)R) hat shape.png|Top Hat ((2x2)C+4) 3D (2) I don't like being a cube.png|Cube (2x2x2) cool dawg.png|Cool Dawg (1x1x8) (19/9,910) Bl9ki can be vertical, but is mostly seen square. Bl9ki can also make a bunch of other shapes. 98c2161b12ffb97.png|Vertical (1x9) 906c842fc9610b1.png|Square (3x3) eb1e7bdd92cdbfe.png|Horizontal (9) 44a57604554a7e3.png|Odd Block Left (1L+2x4) 9oddblock.png|Odd Block Right (1R+2x4) nl--bl9ki--pixilart.png|Two Rectangles Overlapping ((2x2)L+3+2R) 2d5f998398c9b3d.png|Attempted Spiral (3L+(1>1)L+4) 3f9cb4a0df276b2.png|Pointing Up (1C+2L+3x2) 10e3efde45bef6b.png|Mock Four (((1>1)x2)L+4+1CR) e1fae5f8ad6ac67.png|T-shape (5+(1x4)C) f420342773fb333.png|Donut with a Block Sticking Out (1C+3+1>1+3) 8f96e768d8c696c.png|U-shape ((1>1)x3+3) 15a60d4e2e757ae.png|One Step Missing (2R+3R+4) bl9ki new.PNG|Chipped (3R+2R+2R+2R) Rip bl9ki.png|Shifted Square (1R+2R+3+2L+1L) He stil ded though.png|Shifted Square (1L+2L+3+2R+1R) 44eedd0d7f0c730.png|Eight plus One ((1x7)L+2) 7&2.PNG|Seven plus Two ((1x5)L+2x2) 6&3.PNG|Six plus Three ((1x3)L+2x3) Atomu. 2D (16/135,268) 631694EB-E180-42A1-8253-C3DAF06ACA7E.jpeg|Vertical (1x10) FA4651C0-84D1-4FEC-B86B-F5937BFDAE1F.png|2x5 CB67C7AF-BE16-4DE6-B72C-3E5E54AE9C05.jpeg|5x2 B61EB166-F5F0-45E3-9DF3-9AFA897AE97D.jpeg|Horizontal (10x1) 28157A73-868E-46C4-8B31-39A3BA87679F.jpeg|Triangle (1R+2R+3R+4) DDBA6950-5B00-4200-A027-59CE4496AC16.jpeg|Tall Donut (3+(1>1)x2+3) 64146F02-F456-42B1-AA3B-054B10EBF53E.jpeg|Zig-Zag (2L+2CL+2C+2CR+2R) Atomuarrangement1.png|Bag with a Hole (1>1+3+1>1+3) Atomuarrangement2.png|Stubbed (2C+4x2) Atomuarrangement3.png|Odd Block Center (1C+3x3) Atomuarrangement4.png|Odd Block Right (1R+3x3) Atomuarrangement5.png|Two Rectangles Overlapping (2R+3x2+2L) B6B7319E-A0E3-4AA5-AEA6-F193EDB4CC96.jpeg|Keleven with a hole (2L+3+1>1+3) 72ADCE58-FF07-4A9C-96CB-D05643B2B3B6.jpeg|Overlapping Square Pattern (2c3+3c2+3c1+2c1) atomu bridgey.png|Bridge Crossing (6C+2L>42R) wh.png|Why Would You Do This On A Swingset (1>21)x3+4 5D900C37-ED0B-4073-99A3-F1188860DEB4.jpeg|Shifted (1R+2x4+1L) Separated (2) 32206D5C-9A6C-4D30-A22C-EB4CCAC83E07.jpeg 30139290-454A-4A93-BB28-B8465DFF8395.jpeg (13/135,268) Keleven can be seen vertical, 3+(2x4)L, or a rectangle with a hole. IMG_20190829_122203_773.JPG|Vertical (1×11) 11horizontal.png|Horizontal (11x1) 11tenandone.png|Ten and One ((1x9)L+2) ooo.png|Ten and One short 1 ((2x4)L+3) Kel eleven.png|Ten and One short 2 (3+(2x4)L) a9a256da2465873.png|Odd Block Left (1L+2x5) 11oddblock.png|Odd Block Right (1R+2x5) Keleven on a sheleven.png|Chipped Off a Corner (2L+3x3) 11.png|Rectangle with a Hole (3x2+1>1+3) U on a rectangle.png|One Block Missing (1>1+3x3) Upside down t.png|Hat ((3x2)C+5) C73967E8-AF18-4760-979A-0C89D0D894DC.png|Weird Thing (2CL+4L+5R) 3D Kel 2.png|(3L+4+(2x2)C) (10/505,861) Scalfred can make a variety of rectangles. He wears an array display watch to show all the different rectangles he make. He can also be a square with a hole (donut-like) and other shapes. Scalfred standing tall.png|Vertical (1x12) 2x6.JPG|2x6 12.png|3x4 4x3.JPG|4x3 6x2.JPG|6x2 cool dog.JPG|Horizontal (12) tentwo.JPG|Ten and Two ((1x8)L+2x2) shor t.png|Ten and Two Low ((2x3)L+3x2) Scalfreddonut.png|Donut (4+(1>21)x2+4) stubbed.JPG|Stubbed ((2x2)C+4x2) (14/1,903,890) Melony is a prime number, so she can make pretty weird arrangements. Melony 8.png|Vertical (1x13) oh wow l o n g.png|Horizontal (13) Melony 6 (new).png|Odd Block Right 1 (1R+2x6) 2F0C0C0D-9142-431E-82CD-A4E4154A346D.png|Odd Block Right 2 (1R+3x4) Melony 4 (new).png|Odd Block Right 3 (1R+4x3) unluckyyy.png|Odd Block Left 1 (1L+2x6) is bruh.png|Odd Block Left 2 (1L+4x3) Melony 3.png |Odd Block Center (1C+3x4) Melony 2.png|Flipped Odd Block ((4x2)L+5) Melony 7.png|Ten and Three ((1x9)L+2) Melony 5 (New).png|Ten and Three Low/Two Squares Combined ((2x2)L+3x3) Melony.png|Watermelon (2L+3L+4x2) CHOPPED 21 TURNED.PNG|Pointing Right (4L+5+4L) 13unluckyarrangement.png|Unlucky Shape/Dangling Three (2R+3+(2x4)L) (8/7,204,874) Limeck. 14nltall.png|Vertical (1x14) 2x7.JPG|2x7 7x2.png|7x2 14horizontal.png|Horizontal (14x1) 14tenandfour.png|Ten and Four i'm not sure if this the right blue or not.png|Ten and Four Low (2L+3x4) stubbed (1).JPG|Stubbed (2C+4x3) 14oneoffstaircase.PNG|Trapezoid (2R+3R+4R+5) (29/27,394,666) Cure. tallcure.JPG|Vertical (1x15) 15.PNG|3x5 5by3.PNG|5x3 CUREASTHEDOG.jpg|Horizontal (15) tenaandfive.JPG|Ten and Five ((1x5)L+2x5) stepshaped.JPG|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5) CBB09024-92F6-46D4-BC10-C46790B4FE3F.jpeg|Odd Block Right (1R+2x7) F2D8535D-5F2F-4DB3-8A67-F6143BC3F632.jpeg|Odd Block Left (1L+2x7) FD65B58C-A395-474D-A5C2-9A2758CFF9BF.jpeg|Q-Shape (2x7+1R) IMG_20190811_081029_379.JPG|Key (3+1>1+3+(1x2)C+(2x2)R+1C) 4B74DCFD-28D9-4260-AC48-5A4A6D6225A4.jpeg|Fork (1>1>1+5+(1x7)C) F97BFCDF-CCC0-4E28-A04D-A63DBBD140EC.jpeg|Russian Flag (4x3+(1x3)L) CBC6439D-23E1-4977-B18E-433345E2F3A1.jpeg|Zig-Zag (5+5+5) 051B47C7-33C2-4613-B6D2-91702DAA3085.jpeg|Square with a Hole (4+2>1+4x2) 60C8BD30-84E9-49CF-882A-D83CF0502549.jpeg|One-off Square (4x3+3R) 3F9E098B-1E32-4B41-8798-B42445D0AB33.jpeg|Wiggly 63B12F59-D7FB-4708-9480-9527610C594E.jpeg|Long H ((1>51)x2+7+1>51)x2) E31403BA-BA8A-4D7E-9B1F-D3AB9655522C.jpeg|(1>31)x2+5+(3x2)C C95249A0-CE8F-4D74-BEE3-111857F1EAF5.jpeg|Symmetrical Steps (1c5+2c4+3c3+3c2+3c1+2c1+1c1) 704BBC33-FD0A-4C74-BEEF-4FFEE3F0589E.jpeg|Shifted Side (1R+5x2+4L) 54F905DB-E339-4E6A-83C0-8616A1799FE5.jpeg|Jug (3+(4x3)c3) 27A6AD1A-73B3-4041-B6CF-F518C25D11F3.jpeg|Silly thing (1L+4x3+2L) 77CD7395-17B9-41E7-B018-5A8065F50482.jpeg|Diamond (1C+3C+7C+3C+1C) B4457C33-C8A9-48F2-806A-2A5BC15449A0.jpeg|U-Shape ((1>1)x3+3x3) CA202248-DAF0-4F99-997F-001909F3EA83.jpeg|5+(4x2)R+1>21 AC72AB5F-155E-4731-9785-B3A2FC3D8101.jpeg|Parallelogram (5c3+5c2+5c1) 2E1E4087-1745-4214-B7DE-34C324AB21FB.jpeg|Weird S (6c4+3C+6c1) 46BB02B1-BDF4-42CD-9C7A-FCB221D4BBD4.jpeg|Isosceles Trapezoid (7C+5C+3C) DF7F653F-BDE3-460C-BBA9-8DF871EBC509.jpeg|Chair ((1x4)L+5+(1>31)x3) (9/104,592,937) Chamy can be vertical, 2x8, or a square. IMG_20190829_122315_684.JPG|Vertical (1×16) 2x8.png|2x8 BF234496-D5F1-4F45-8A6C-AB8410F419AC.jpeg|Square (4x4) 8x2.png|8x2 16horizontal.png|Horizontal (16x1) 16tenandsix.png|Ten and Six ((1x4)L+2x6) ghjngujhk.png|Ten and Six Low ((3x4)L+4) crazyshape.JPG|((1>1)C+2>2+5x2) IMG 20190824 185828 320.JPG|(4+(1x4)L+4+(1x4)R) (14/400,795,844) Wrecker. IMG_20190811_183327_885.JPG|Vertical (1×17) Kewl_dawg_with_tail.png|Horizontal (17x1) 17tenandseven.png|Ten and Seven ((1x3)L+2x7) Numberlemon17.png|Ten and Seven short 1 ((3x3)L+2x4) 17-2.JPG|Ten and Seven short 2 (2L+3L+4x3) 17oddblock.png|Odd block Right (1R+2x8) 17artist.png|Painter (1R+4+(3x2)L+(2x3)C) 17-1.png|Pointing Upwards (1CL+2CL+3CL+5L+6) 17-3.png|Weird Steps 1 (1L+2L+2CR+3CR+4C+5R) 17-4.png|Stairs with a Hole (1L+2L+3L+2C+3CR+6) 17-5.png|Pointing Right ((1>1)L+4L+5L+6) 17-6.png|Weird Steps 2 (1L+2L+3L+4+3L+4) ok but wy.png|Square with an extra block (1CL+4x4) Fourprimescombined.png|Four Primes Combined ((1x2)R+(2x2)R+3R+4x2) (9/1,540,820,542) Jorvin, just like Scalfred, can make a wide variety of rectangles. IMG_20190829_122408_553.JPG|Vertical (1×18) 2x9.png|2x9 18 (1).png|3x6 6x3.png|6x3 birdy bird but no birdy bird wa.png|9x2 18horizontal.png|Horizontal (18x1) 18tenandeight.png|Ten and Eight ((1x2)L+2x8) 18.png|Stubbed (4x4+2C) NL18WHAT.PNG|(2R+4R+6x2) (46/5,940,738,676) Lewisett. IMG 20190810 133952 447.JPG|Vertical (1x19) IMG_20190901_181618_967.JPG|(Horizontal 19×1) fjiovjiofrtrtgvb.png|Ten and Nine/Odd Block Left (1L+2x9) oh goody woody.png|Ten and Nine Low/Chipped Off a Corner (3L+4x4) yeah but-.png|Odd Block Right (1R+3x6) 19ha.PNG|Hill (1C+3C+5x3) helicopter.JPG|Helicopter (7+1C+(3x2)C+5R) IMG_20190810_170555_863.JPG|Chipped off a Corner (4R+5x3) elephant1.JPG|Elephant 1 (3C+5C+(4>1)L+1>21>2+(1>21)L) elephant2.JPG|Elephant 2 (3CL+8R+4L+((1>21)x2)L) IMG_20190810_202622_102.JPG|Thick Zig-Zag (2CR+3R+3CR+(2x5)L+1c2) IMG_20190811_173657_023.JPG|Weird Steps (1CL+3L+4L+5L+6) IMG_20190811_173633_901.JPG|Weird Steps 2 (1L+2L+3L+4L+5L+4L) IMG_20190811_173602_266.JPG|Weird Steps 3 (1L+2L+(3x2)L+(2>2)L+6) IMG_20190811_173541_157.JPG|76% of a Square (2L+3L+4L+5x2) IMG_20190811_173510_980.JPG|Weird Steps 4 (1L+2L+3L+4L+5+1>3) IMG_20190811_173447_047.JPG|Weird Steps 5 (2L+3L+(4x2)L+6) IMG_20190811_173419_745.JPG|Weird Steps 6 (1L+2L+3L+(4x2)L+5) IMG 20190813 152442 749.JPG|Upside-Down Triangle (5x2+4L+3L+2L) IMG_20190813_152424_708.JPG|Odd Block Centre (1C+3x6) IMG_20190813_152359_026.JPG|Two-Off (7+5C+7) IMG_20190813_152343_088.JPG|Giant Key (3+1>1+3+(1x2)C+2R+1C+2R+1C+2R+1C) IMG_20190820_154245_190.JPG|Two Rectangles Combined (3x5+(2x2)L) IMG_20190821_100222_661.JPG IMG_20190821_100302_974.JPG IMG_20190821_100355_284.JPG IMG_20190821_100402_754.JPG IMG_20190821_100648_845.JPG IMG_20190821_100710_869.JPG IMG_20190821_100805_727.JPG IMG_20190821_100828_408.JPG IMG_20190821_100925_752.JPG IMG_20190901_182254_647.JPG IMG_20190901_182214_989.JPG IMG_20190901_182139_835.JPG IMG_20190901_182106_249.JPG IMG_20190901_182038_164.JPG IMG_20190901_181951_763.JPG IMG_20190901_181914_328.JPG IMG_20190901_181854_149.JPG IMG_20190901_181758_269.JPG IMG_20190901_181726_555.JPG IMG_20190901_181653_566.JPG IMG_20190901_181639_065.JPG Arrow.PNG|Arrow BCA697A0-D89F-49D1-962B-093539C725E2.png|Wiggly snake thing (5/22,964,779,660) IMG_20190901_180910_488.JPG|Vertical (1×20) Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 5.33.21 PM.png|2x10 Screen Shot 2019-08-26 at 11.57.44 AM.png|4x5 Csupo's Introduction.png|5x4 ok ok.png|10x2 wefg80vh we89tgorukgh.png|Horizontal (20) Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 3.54.46 PM.png|Memey Bear Claw ((3x3)c5+(1x2)c6+(1>21)c3+6+1c3) (16/78,432,925,914) 021EE31D-9660-4425-B5FB-8E950E53B5DB.jpeg|Vertical (1x21) Nolan.PNG|3x7 3B99BCAA-2D4B-4072-BFFD-4CA475F0A146.png|7x3 646CC443-AED7-47AF-B887-923703C2D419.jpeg|Horizontal (21x1) 8F96C726-6018-435A-9816-90DA3735D306.png|Two Tens and One ((2x9)L+3) 197765CE-E074-4B5A-8BCE-8B0AFAF886F3.jpeg|Two Tens and One Low ((4x4)L+5) F7D65F1D-BBCF-49E6-8364-05C77B942C98.png|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5R+6) n world.png|Odd block Right (1R+2x10) Oddblockcenter.PNG|Odd block center (1C+5x4) 3186C6BA-FD26-4FA2-A0E1-7C0981413379.jpeg|Maze thingy 1 Nolan1.PNG|Maze thingy 2 Nolan_2.PNG|Maze thingy 3 Nolan_3.PNG|Maze thingy 4 Nolan_4.PNG|Maze thingy 5 Nolan_5.PNG|Maze thingy 6 F64B2B29-0EA1-4747-8FDC-9C8B365E03EB.png|Wiggly snake thing (7/325,237,985,372) Zander. TallNL22.png|Vertical (1x22) NL22TransparentBackground.png|2x11 and this is gu.png|11x2 veinti-dos.png|Horizontal (22x1) Picture8.png|Two Tens And Two ((2x8)L+3x2) edef8h923tgbuin.png|Two Tens And Two Low ((4x3)L+5x2) RedrawOfZanderMadeByTRISTW.png|Stubbed (2C+4x5) (4/1,344,372,335,524) Hilil. IMG_20190829_122927_907.JPG|Vertical (1×23) Frame 1566497608472.png|Chipped off a Corner (3R+4x5) Picture7.png|Two Tens And Three ((2x10)&3) 3DHilil.png|Two Tens And Three Low ((4x2)L+5x3) nou.png|Castle (1>1>1+5x4) (6/5,239,988,770,268) Uranus. IMG_20190829_123002_067.JPG|Vertical (1×24) uh uh.png|2x12 24.png|4x6 IMG_20190810_204712_132.JPG|6×4 uh uh uhh.png|12x2 G78.png|Horizontal (24x1) (2/???) Camden. Camdenvertical.PNG|Vertical (1x25) 8FD5FBD3-16F3-4BEF-920F-793062654396.jpeg|Square (5x5) (2/79,992,676,367,108) Stikvertical.PNG|Vertical (1x26) Stik26.JPG|Odd block left (1L+5x5) AwesomePuppy. 2D (3/313,224,032,098,244) 87B599A8-CEE1-4AC5-972F-4C1549CBEE7A.png|Vertical (1x27) Saucesomepup.png|3x9 F32C8824-378F-462C-AD5B-1C75C0F47B51.png|Horizontal (27x1) 3D (1) Numberlemon 27.png|Cube (3x3x3) (6/1,228,088,671,826,973) Chrissa. IMG_20190829_123038_604.JPG|Vertical (1×28) 4x7.JPG|4x7 7x4chrissa.png|7x4 28.png|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5R+6R+7) Fiveprimescombined.png|Five Primes Combined ((1x4)R+(2x2)R+(3x2)R+4R+5x2) LADDER.png|Ladder (3/???) Lemony-Nine. Vertical29.PNG|Vertical (1x29) 8484ABCE-429F-41C3-BB41-4F14AD436ADA.jpeg|Two Tens and Nine (2L+3x9) 29_LIMBS.png|5R+6x4 (9/12,532,781,923,235) Threeten. IMG_20190829_123108_933.JPG|Vertical (1×30) 3AE0090E-E0A6-4A15-AAEA-4F12448F5928.png|3x10 71162C17-08FD-4D79-AEB2-D00AD76DD0B8.png|5x6 6x5.PNG|6x5 342F68DF-FD52-4974-8558-C8585B640AF8.png|Arrow-ish Sketch-1566229724133.png|Cat IMG_20190820_154228_927.JPG IMG_20190828_123753_011.JPG 69FD2E9D-6485-4786-AB92-F43C0ABC3718.png|Whatsit (3/???) EthanoBoi. 31vertical.PNG|Vertical (1x31) Ethan.png NL-31.png (9/???) Smiggle. AAAAAAAAAAAAHH-.png|Vertical (1x32) EB7C9FBC-6202-4F54-A437-30BA3DB753DA.png|4x8 A07174D4-494C-4F35-B936-05F0B2A0F42E.png|8x4 AEA63D32-CA13-4318-9FC7-8F3A49B43885.png|Bunny 712DE4A2-F620-4569-A8FB-9A191C0A662F.png|A top thing Smigglywigglyjiggly.PNG|Wiggly snake thing 51C3FE02-D615-49BB-A040-EEBE33170384.jpeg|Wiggly snake thing 2 D1D45717-9B9B-4BEC-B0D7-23233E52F15F.png|Thirty and two CEF28D07-BF16-4345-9E11-5A92B2D1F9FE.png|Two blocks too many (3/???) Doritwen. 33vertical.PNG|Vertical (1x33) E8BADCB4-AAFC-4C10-A6AF-1A39F32EAB25.jpeg|3x11 11x3.PNG|11x3 Doritwen.png|3>33+9x3 (4/???) Hyparry. 34vertical.PNG|Vertical (1x34) high perry.png|Stubbed (4C+10x3) My_numberlemon_oc.png NL-34.png|Symmetrical 10s and 7s ((2x3)C+4x7) (13/?) Quiluk. 35vertical.PNG|Vertical (1x35) Sketch-1565600916265.png|5x7 IMG_20190819_114816.png|7x5 Sketch-1566123824517.png|1>1+3C+5x6 Sketch-1566133065031.png|3>3+7+3>3+1>31+3>3+3>1>1+3 Sketch-1566146791992.png|1+3x3+5x5 sketch-1566148396246.png|1>1+5+7x4 sketch-1566149557891.png|1>1+5+1>21>21+1>3>1+7+1>3>1+1>21>21+5 sketch-1566150470628.png|Near-step (2R+3R+4R+5R+6R+7R+8) sketch-1566151359098.png|Grape (3C+1C+3C+5C+7x2+5C+3C+1) sketch-1566154071895.png|3L+5R+6L+7L+6R+5L+3 sketch-1566154954836.png|1>1+3C+5x3+6x2+3 sketch-1566194784322.png|5 Sammy's (1>1>1>1>1+10x3) (8/?) Glitch. 12769D63-2025-4A21-AB65-E64CBB2D4B4A.jpeg|Vertical (1x36) Gghhhh.jpg|3x12 J.jpg|4x9 2ACE2E38-B531-44EE-AF8C-93E2F1794742.jpeg|Square (6x6) Very.jpg|18x2 947A967D-2375-4464-9D28-E5CE9DD1B724.jpeg|Thirty and Six short ((7x2)L+8+(7x2)L) 35+1 sideways.jpg|Block sticking out left ((7x4)R+8) 62EB6361-70B1-47AE-94F5-E85D8EABE4FD.png|Staircase (1R+2R+3R+4R+5R+6R+7R+8) Separated 08B2669F-E725-426D-8528-F0E17CEC7238.png|Glitched Up ((1>31)R+(1>4)L+(6x2)R+6L+6R+(2>2)L+1CL) (3/?) Risabow. 37vertical.PNG|Vertical (1x37) Risa.png|Three tens and Seven ((3x3)L+4x7) 7970C54C-6982-4FE3-BB86-BA81F4E02EA2.png|Pixelized Circle (3C+5C+7x3+5C+3C) (10/?) Qwerty-Eight. 38vertical.PNG|Vertical (1x38) AAAC65EA-65AA-49AC-8B25-6A26716D53E0.jpeg|2x19 EC59D22E-ADD5-4196-A90F-717E1B2018A3.png|Horizontal (38x1) 2B002281-0E25-4048-B04A-70A070060E85.jpeg|Three Tens and Eight 7A6716D0-53B8-4B80-868E-359F9EEC753B.jpeg|Scoop/Stubbed (that block on the left is NOT supposed to be elongated) (6x5+(4x2)C) 429A25E6-A36D-4667-B8D9-84F0F5EE7AC2.jpeg|Sandcastle 479BCA6F-CADD-4084-AF80-8F5AF77DF64E.png|2>2+3x12 90F478AD-7B32-469E-B018-FCD4629C2261.png|Horse/Backwards h ((2x2)R+(7x2)C+(2>32)x5) 0591A1FD-FEAC-4357-AEE0-609352A3968C.jpeg|Hammer chain reaction 678A65F3-A13B-43C4-A935-FACD7A8151C2.jpeg (5/?) Blockhead. 40vertical.PNG|Vertical (1x40) NL-40.png|4x10 Oops.png|8x5 1CA4FA00-A005-4A5B-B0C1-EAFF5572F4D4.jpeg That's_all.png|Isosceles (5/?) Puppeh. Sketch-1564954884362.png|6x7 8F388872-6100-4580-8418-3F9875742421.png|7x6 Screenshot_20190825-085752_Sketch.jpg|Vertical (1×42) A1FF89BA-2FCD-4CA9-8DB5-551A52D49667.png|Horizontal (42x1) Sketch-1567283392169.png|Donut shape Separated sketch-1570403761043.png|3 14s (seperated) (4/?) Blocky. I_redrawed_blocky.jpeg|4x11 F13A0405-A66B-43A6-86E4-581F4E302DC4.png|11x4 Fixed_Blocky.jpeg|Stubbed 1 (4C+10x4) Blocky!.png|Stubbed 2 (4C+8x5) (2/?) Fiver. Screenshot_%282%29.png|Four Tens and Five ((4x5)L+5x5) Cover_(5).png|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5R+6R+7R+8R+9) (2/?) Cereal. Cereal.jpeg|Four Tens and Five Low ((9x4)L+10) 46oddblock.PNG|Odd Block Right (1R+5x9) (3/?) Blue. 724875A8-8DA3-4C9A-9DD8-CC5166704B6F.png|4x12 877B799B-A9CF-4946-B337-9381B9FE42E0.png|6x8 C8F18DD8-0E61-4225-8174-F295F993D1FF.png|8x6 (3/?) Smoochy. Me when i'm standing tall.png|Vertical (1x49) Me in Numberlemon.png|Square (7x7) Me in 40+9.png|Forty and Nine ((1x31)L+2x9) (2/?) Taco52. 13x4.PNG|13x4 Numberlemon52.png|Stubbed (2C+10x5) (5/?) Cherry. Cooldawg.png|Horizontal (53x1) Now_with_slight_updates-.png|1R+2L+5x10 Omen.png|3C+5x10 Whyy.png|3R+5x10 2F9D1182-20E7-49F1-B094-AB7A7A66B149.jpeg|5x10+3C (2/?) Ichiro. Ih9jduhfhdibfguibojnfdjnlb.PNG|2x28 MeAs56InNR.PNG|7x8 One_row.png|8x7 Duckie. 2D (10/?) standing tall.png|Vertical (1x58) 2x29.png|2x29 29x2.png|29x2 DERPLOW.png|Horizontal (58) yayayay 50+8.png|Fifty and Eight (40L+9x9) drtfer6hb.png|Five Tens and Eight (5x2+6x8) DUCKIE.png|Duck 1 (1C+3C+5C+7+1C>51R+8+9+7C+5C+3C+(1L>1R)x2+1x2L+1x2R( i guess)) BigbigBIG.png|Duck 2 (1C+3C+5C+7+1C>51L+8+9+7C+5C+3C+(1R>1L)x2+1x2R+1x2L (i think)) duckie's arrays.png|Duck 3 WIGGLY.png|Wiggly Snake Thing 3D (2) R.png|Floating Bolts Lying Down i6798gh.png|??? Separated (3) SEPARATED DUCK.png .png|Separated Duck R.png|Floating Bolts Lying Down Step.png|Two Individual Steps CubeBat. 2D (22/?) FC2AC9DB-BC92-4E0C-A835-CE3724F985F5.png|Vertical (1x64) 71C9AF10-9434-4122-B3EF-0AF69CB69072.png|2x32 2D10A96E-3FEC-4EED-B5F3-186157F54C12.jpeg|4x16 Q-bat.png|Square (8x8) 60EAD731-1ABB-4850-8E0D-060265351265.jpeg|16x4 849BA74C-CA67-4CD6-B017-4970A85232AB.png|32x2 FD6BBF0F-A857-4017-90E1-842EF08B05B9.png|Horizontal (64x1) BA923EE1-C188-472D-9C01-4245B7F15681.jpeg|Donut shape EBB4AA65-647C-4CD2-9192-35B3A40A86AB.png|Step shaped with a hole A42F4E63-866D-4AF5-A7FE-510F45D11C11.jpeg|link=CubeBatShape1 9999E4EB-7A51-4D7D-9046-BD1D04D960D5.jpeg|link=CubeBatShape2 1E866759-362D-4D93-B7D9-C746CCBDB147.png|Hourglass 7963EB2F-7558-4AB9-BF21-45A51517A5DD.png|Dumbell? B1217F0E-8B21-496D-8524-6AC11D7C3E66.png 473F0580-6E23-4992-B712-B31BC386F5AE.png|Basket DEF4992E-FC43-4CFB-BE08-B318FDA16D60.png|Sixty and four 2034A79E-22D3-4688-BBFB-783529A3E060.png 773FE671-C85B-4B7C-BEB3-FD680436E14C.png|Lamp 26DCCFA7-AF37-4290-B78C-6C1DB099C60B.jpeg|Six tens and four E49DD6FF-5D5A-433D-800C-053FD8D6DF84.png|Long Stretch Rider C952DA77-83F5-42B2-9EBF-A7375AB9E048.png|One square too many 8F71B8E9-811B-416F-B18E-7160106713C4.png|Odd block right 3D (4) 64.png|Cube (4x4x4) 9AA40D19-9EA0-41B8-9CFC-6973FB4B8522.jpeg|Sailboat 77555AB1-6BA0-4F38-BCC3-428AAD07B754.jpeg|Alligator CC20D8D0-1C9E-4A99-A5F7-C43FD9E947C1.png|Weird Chair (3/?) Gabriel. 4B13DCCA-2276-4BE3-A3B7-B32FFBF5F436.png|13x5 Gab_crab_(question_mark).png|One-off right (10L+11x5) 29DE6A8E-5673-4FE0-9BEA-D4BBF27A972E.jpeg|Block On Top of Square (1R+8x8) (2/?) Madee Manges. Frame 1565164907594.png|6x11 IMG_20190810_210856_203.JPG|11×6 (4/?) Pinkty. Cwacor’s redraw Of pinkty.jpeg|7x10 IMG_20190810_210838_553.JPG|10×7 69057867-225C-4173-A306-45E8BC4A8E93.jpeg|Vertical (1x70) A0AE9F81-7F67-4BF5-BE70-57558529D3F3.jpeg|Horizontal (70) (2/?) Orlando. IDK_again.png|Horizontal (71x1) IDK_how_to_name_this.png|Seven tens and One ((7x9)L+8) (6/?) Serenity 994AC413-99E7-4726-B628-D1CB1579A4A5.png|Vertical (1x72) Sketch-1564958489141.png|6x12 IMG_20190810_204738_033.JPG|8×9 EECD54CF-D872-40D9-828A-1524CED0C338.png|9x8 4D28D784-D7D6-4C3D-A3EB-4A1C8FED9F05.png|12x6 8059404C-089B-4C58-BA6C-38B633F5B8DA.png|Horizontal (72x1) (1/?) D6DFC3A0-DEB9-47C3-9077-A10EFFBB188E.png|8x10 (2/?) 8A464023-630C-4C68-A217-D9109E0A0FF1.png|Eight Tens and Three ((8x7)L+9x3) BAF6A598-BE79-49B8-82FC-B252B0E73EF3.jpeg|2R+9+(9x8)L 2D (10/?) 204A2B5B-B3D8-47D2-8B10-36399B52C12A.png|Vertical (1x88) 6D7A096C-C2EA-43E4-9062-7CB1D38A1A98.png|2x44 5EE9B535-0E7B-452D-9CEF-E03AD3013025.png|4x22 0B803511-26CA-4177-9B0E-D529FAFF4D7B.png|8x11 F6D0B351-2916-4B72-A722-4D7677F423D7.png|11x8 BD1956D8-ED8D-4B6C-990F-1E6614305A4C.png|22x4 32464A8E-4FC1-499F-9F36-F32C6EA21088.png|44x2 694762E5-4019-4B3E-83B7-D2C83C969ACB.png|Horizontal (88/88x1) 850E0DAB-06CC-4641-ADA6-BDA374CCC066.png|8 tens and 8 ((8x2)L+(9x8)) D47256DE-9AB2-4FDF-AAA8-CC5D7C0C4C26.png|Way too wiggly 3D (1/?) 0E49063D-7A49-42A2-90F7-9DA757AD041E.png|3x3x9 7/9 Seperated (1/?) 583EABFA-7D10-4558-B4B0-9A6EB95E71A7.png|Crazy!!! (1/?) Crazy. crazee.png|Nine Tens and Nine (9L+10x9) (2/?) Hotshot. Frame 1565182648750.png|Square (10x10) 88F4A845-B339-441E-AC31-43265238A88E.jpeg|Tall (1x100) Knoleon (7/?) Knoleon. 9ABFF125-D1CB-4DAB-A5F2-07391194963E.png|10x21 20196DD6-4D7F-4915-9553-247B86A6B321.jpeg|42x5 (probably) 69BF3BDE-A267-4F85-90C0-78A924AF5E5E.jpeg|Maze 1 Maze 2.PNG|Maze 2 Maze 3.PNG|Maze 3 Maze 4.PNG|Maze 4 KnoleonIsCute.jpeg|21x10 Three Hundreddd (1/?) Three Hundreddd. ABCA2AD6-0DF1-42DA-A103-EBFBF7ECC990.png|15x20 10DZ (2/?) 10DZ. 00D2C88B-1EA3-47A5-9F27-0C69E6079364.jpeg|2 400s and 8 10s 8D670BB9-297C-4808-89FD-E2D76156B6B2.png|Donut with 8 10 blocks (1/∞) Infi-power. INFINITY.PNG|Block Category:Other Category:Arrangements Category:Blocks